This NIH Phase I SBIR proposal is to perform a feasibility analysis of a high-energy density power source for locomotion aids for the mobility- impaired. Paraplegics, many geriatrics and people with chronic lower- limb damage need a very lightweight, powered vehicle for local transport. Existing carts are massive (50-100 kg) which precludes their transport in automobiles, taxis and in luggage racks of bus, train and aircraft. Their major mass is their batteries. Today the best rechargeable batteries (metal hydride) store only 0.8 MJ/kg and the technology is static. Now Dod is developing short-term (UY2005), 5 MJ/kg sources fo soldier-borne power. We power to make an analytical systems engineering and design study of our unique energy source called DICE/GEN, which is especially constructed to serve the mobility impaired.. It is a hybrid engine burning an innocuous fuel (ethanol), dry lubricated (no oil) and very quiet. A small battery permits use in confined spaces for 1 hour, with up to 8 km range. Using the engine electrical output for propulsion and to charge the battery, provides four more hours of travel up to 75 km. The entire hybrid energy source weighs 4.5 kg permitting a folding, three-wheel, scooter with seat, weighing less than 12 kg. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: DICE/GEN has a potential U.S. market to retrofit over 1 million powered wheelchairs and scooters. Annual, production provides about 200,000 units. The advent of a 12 kg folding, portable scooter should increase production by at least another 100,000 units pa. Assuming a conservative sales price of $500 for a 300W hybrid engine, gives potential revenue of $150 million pa for our DICE/GEN company. The world marker should more than double this revenue.